


Recurring Dream

by arlenejp



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Arse, M/M, Reaming, balls, cock - Freeform, cum, fingers in arse, mouthing cock, sucking cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlenejp/pseuds/arlenejp
Summary: John continually wakes from a dream with a hard-on.What does he do about it?





	Recurring Dream

          _John wakes up with a hard-on._

* * *

He walks into the living room with only a towel wrapped around him.

Sherlock is sitting in his chair with his legs spread wide open.

John walks between Sherlock's legs, gets down on his knees and places his mouth over Sherlock's trousers, blowing hot air over his crotch.

Sherlock moans, rears up to let John continue.

John unzips Sherlock's trousers, pulls them down to his knees.

He licks on the briefs bringing Sherlock's cock full and tight, waiting to break free.

Sherlock lifts and John takes the briefs down to Sherlock's knees.

John first licks his balls and runs his tongue up Sherlock's cock.

John sucks cock in his mouth.

Sherlock rears up and comes.

John, with the towel still on him, stands up and throws it off.

Sherlock looks at John's hard cock. John takes Sherlock by his curly hair and pulls his head toward his cock.

Sherlock opens his mouth and takes John's cock in it.

John shoves him closer so Sherlock's mouth is full of John's cock.

John comes in Sherlock's mouth.

          _John wakes up with a hard-on._

* * *

Sherlock is lying on the sofa.

John straddles his face. He unzips his trousers, pulls them down. He places his hard cock in Sherlock's mouth and rides him, his balls bouncing on Sherlock's chin. 

John comes.

          _John wakes up with a hard-on._

* * *

Sherlock is sitting at the kitchen table. Naked.

John see him as he walks in, also naked. Sherlock turns his chair away from the table. John sits on his lap facing him. He grabs both cocks in his hand and starts to pull up and down.

They both become hard.

Sherlock takes his hand and rubs both cocks together while John grabs their balls and plays.

Sherlock comes, John comes.

          _John wakes up with a hard-on._

* * *

Sherlock is naked in his bed, on his stomach reading a book.

John gets on the bed, raises Sherlock's buttocks, spreads Sherlock's arse and puts his hard cock in. Sherlock grabs his own cock and draws it up and down. Sherlock comes on the sheet. John comes in Sherlock's arse.

          _John wakes up with a hard-on._

* * *

He calls Sherlock into his bedroom. 

Lying on his back, he removes his briefs. He instructs Sherlock to put three fingers up his arse, grab his cock, shove it into his mouth and suck hard.

Sherlock does as he is told.

John comes.

          _John wakes up with a hard-on._

* * *

He takes his laptop and looks at a video of two men getting it on.

He calls Sherlock into the bedroom.

Sherlock sits next to him on the bed, both of them naked, and they both watch the video of the two men sucking cock.

Each takes his own cock in hand, pumping up and down.

Sherlock comes on his chest. John turns toward Sherlock and comes on Sherlock's chest.

          _John wakes up with a hard-on._

* * *

John is on his back on his bed, no clothes on. Sherlock enters and John tells him he wants his cock licked.

Sherlock gets down and licks on Sherlock's cock.

Licking his tip, licking his balls, licking his arse.

John comes on Sherlock's face.

          _John wakes up with a hard-on._

* * *

Sherlock is making chocolate milk and uses the chocolate syrup to coat John's naked cock.

He places the cock in his mouth and sucks it like a lollipop.

John comes

          _John wakes up with a hard-on._

* * *

John has no clothes on and is lying on his stomach on his bed.

As Sherlock enters the room, John rears up doggie style.

Sherlock puts three fingers in Johns arse, takes them out, shoves his cock in, grabs Johns balls while pumping John's cock.

John comes.

          _John wakes up with a hard-on._

He sighs. It's all been nothing but dreams! Nothing but dreams!


End file.
